If It Were A Movie
by b0ld.as.l0ve
Summary: Max wonders how would his life be if it was a movie. For AzikaRue394's contest. MaxMariam. Oneshot.


This is my first MaxMariam fic ever! I hope you enjoy it. This is for AzikaRue394's MaxMariam contest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade (I think it's kind of obvious, but for some reason everyone puts it here xD)

* * *

**If It Were A Movie**

Movies were starting to affect him. At least since he started wishing his life were one. Since the tournament was over, the bladebreakers spent a lot of time watching movies. Movies where the main character always got what he wanted, as if it was fate.

If his life were a movie, right now he wouldn't be walking alone, confused, perturbed just because of a girl. He wouldn't be that insecure kid, he wouldn't be so young, so clueless. He wouldn't be so inexperienced. If it were a movie, he probably wouldn't have jumped when he heard her call his name.

"Max? What are you doing here?" she sounded rather surprised, as if she was used to visit that place and he was an unwelcomed guest.

If it were a movie, he wouldn't be so nervous around her. At least he could talk to her looking in her eyes.

"I was thinking of coming alone to organize my incoherent thoughts, but it's not bad to have someone to talk to." Was he rambling too much? She probably didn't care about his "kid" problems. Maybe he should keep his words to himself next time.

"I don't wanna hear about your girl problems, you know?." He already knew that. Yes, he better shut up. He didn't want to make her hate him more than she already did.

If it were a movie, she wouldn't be so rude to him. Or maybe he wouldn't be so sensitive.

There was a rather akward silence between the two, Max looking down and moving his right feet nervously, playing with dirt. Once in a while he shifted his glance between the little distance that separated them in the rusted bench where they sat and Mariam, who didn't seem affected in the least by his presence.

"It's not any girl." Again. Why did he had to talk?

If it were a movie, he wouldn't talk that much. If it were a movie, his heart wouldn't be racing, wondering what the girl would say next.

"What?"

"The one of my problems."

"Oh, right." It was obvious she wasn't very interested in what he could say.

If it were a movie, he wouldn't be such a coward. If it were a movie, he would have the courage to say:

"I want to kiss her."

Oh wait. He did. Why did he had to give so much detail? Was it maybe because he preferred to be hated than to be ignored?

"Well, kiss her." As if it was that obvious. As if it was that easy. She was so clueless.

"That's the problem....I don't know how to." He felt a little embarrassed, but Mariam finally looking at him was worth it.

If it were a movie, he wouldn't be so stupid! How could he say to the girl he hoped one day stopped seeing him as a baby that he didn't know how to kiss? If it were a movie, he wouldn't be almost shaking, trying to decipher what that smile meant.

"Aw, little Maxie has never kissed anyone?" Was it surprise or mock? With Mariam it could have been the two. It was mock. Yes, she was definitely making fun of him.

"No."

If it were a movie he would have been brave enough to get closer to her. He would have kiss her. She would have been surprised. Her legs would have trembled and for the first time, he would have see her confused and without words.

"Looks like you need a teacher" His heart almost stopped when the girl broke the distance between them. Had he heard well? How could he knew his mind wasn't playing tricks on him? It didn't last longer until he found out the answer and felt a pair of lips caressing his while he stayed there, paralized and not thinking about movies anymore.

Mariam couldn't help but laugh at the younger boy's face when they broke apart. Astonished. Amazed. Kind of looking like an idiot.

"See? It's easy. Just close your eyes next time." Said Mariam with a wink before standing up, leaving Max alone, and of course, shocked. If it were a movie, she wouldn't know how to make him the luckiest guy in the world, and make him feel like a loser at the same time.

"Well, that wasn't how I expected our first kiss to be." Said Max out loud. As he walked back to his house, he felt excited, trying to analize the moment that passed so fast, and longing to repeat the lesson again.

* * *

Review you guys. Please! Seriously (:


End file.
